Harry Potter and the Power of the Orient
by ChemicalGenocide
Summary: Harry Potter suspects their is something magical about Cho Chang - beyond the fact that she's a witch, of course! Harry learns that it is our actions that define us.
1. Chapter 1

**OK Everyone. I am still writing the other fic but I have really worked on my writing and wanted to give a new plot bunny a try. I hope you like it! :D :D**

**Warning: There is some controversial stuff up ahead. If you don't like it, don't read it. FLAMES ARE NOT USEFUL FOR ANYTHING.**

**That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

It was, Harry realized, fortunate that Gryffindor had been playing Ravenclaw when the Dementors had glided onto the pitch, sending Harry hurling down fifty feet to the ground below. Well... not _fortunate_ – losing the match and then having to suffer having the bones in his arm being regrown wasn't the usual definition of luck, but as he fell to the ground, he noted something extraordinary.

Cho Chang, had not only caught the snitch, but in the moments before the horror of the Dementors had knocked him from the air, he noticed that she didn't even seem to notice that the Dementors were present. A single person immune to their terrifying power.

Harry mentioned nothing of it to his friends, worried that they might think him delusional if he started spewing strange theories. Eveyone was giving him a wide birth anyway – best not to do anything to make it worse by making everyone think he was a sore loser.

But he did watch Cho from afar, seeing if he could discover any deeper secret to her. If she was a potential friend – and she seemed nice enough – then perhaps she could help him? Still, best to watch from afar...

And watch he did. The Dementors seemed to make the entire school slightly darker, even if they were only on the perimeter of the grounds. Watching the Ravenclaw though, it was clear that something was not quite right – she still had an aura of cheerfulness missing from the rest of the school. Well... most of it.

Because oddly enough, another Ravenclaw seemed unaffected – the quiet Su Li. Reaching a boiling point on his curiosity, Harry went to the library, delving into books that might put the final piece of the puzzle together.

At last, he found it – that single puzzle piece that confirmed all the suspicions he had in truth held in the dark recesses of his mind for years but never dared to speak aloud.

Asian people did not have souls.

It made sense. He reflected on what it ment. In the end he decided that on the whole, it didn't matter – Su and Cho had never been anything but decent to him, and he would be no better than Draco Malfoy if he suddenly treated them differently for no other reason than their lack of souls.

Of course, not having a soul didn't make them bad people. It just didn't make them people.

But he was digressing. Clearly, this was not a well known fact in the wizarding world – Harry only discovered it in a book written in parseltongue in the back of the restricted section. But this could indeed be the knowledge that could prove critical in defeating Voldemort. Harry envisioned it, an army of Asians, immune to the most terrifying creatures in existence.

Voldemort was going to get one hell of a saki-punch, Harry thought with a smirk.

Days later, Harry was ready to put his plan into action.

"Hi err.. Cho." He said, bowing deeply and holding his hands together, fingers up. Immediately, she returned the gesture.

"Hello, Harry." Cho replied, smiling at him.

"I um... I was wondering if I could talk to you and Su Li in private." Harry whispered, eyes darting around. "I want to talk to you about... about how you are not affected by the dementors."

As Cho suddenly grew pale, her tiny eyes getting wider, he hastened to explain. "I'm not trying to blackmail you – I think you're a very nice person and um..." he blushed, looking down, "pretty. And I wouldn't do that to you anyway. But I need you help."

Cho's look of horror disappeared, turning into a cautious expression as she nodded. "OK Harry, we'll meet with you, but promise me you won't do anything to reveal our secret."

"I promise," Harry said.

The next day during dinner before his secret meeting, Harry was feeling very nervous and depressed. It didn't help that Hogwarts was serving japanese food for dinner that day. Poking at his Sweet and Sour Chicken, Harry gave a loud sigh.

"Whath 'ong may?" Ron asked as he shoveled pork dumplings into his mouth.

Harry shrugged, deciding to see where his friends stood on the issue without giving the game away. "The Japanese food has me thinking. What do you think Asia is like."

Hermione shuddered. "It's awful I imagine. The communists won't let muggleborns do magic. And the Japanese never surrendered after Grindenwald fell – they're still a rogue state in the magical world."

Harry nodded, not liking the answers but unsure what to say. "But... individuals could be nice, right?"

Hermione was about to go into another obvious rant, when Ron nudged her in the side, jerking his head towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh Harry... you're hopeless." Hermione said affectionatley.

"Wha-?" Harry replied dumbly.

"If you have a crush on Cho, you should ask her out. Not to Hogsmeade, obviously, because you can't go," she said hurriedly, "but just talk to her. She is a nice girl. You shouldn't be afraid that we won't support you."

"Um... yes, in fact, I think I will do that right after dinner. Thankyou." Harry smiled. Even though Cho wasn't right... _or is she, Harry wondered... _he wasn't interested in asking Cho out... yet... but it gave him a reason to be seen with her after dinner, so he wouldn't have to lie entirely. And ever Hermione agreed that Cho was a good person.

_After I talk to them, I can figure out this whole soul thing, _Harry decided. _Anyway, friend or not, I had better make a good impression – if they side with Voldemort it will be worse than ever before. _Harry thought with grim determination.

"Hello Harry," the two girls said together as he approached. Su was clearly more nervous, having not received Harry's reassurances directly. Taking a deep breath, Harry prepared his recited speech.

"I, Harry Potter, humbly come before you asking for your help. I swear upon the spirits of my ancestors that I come in good faith." A flash of green erupted from his wand, making a pair of strange symbols in the air above him.

The two girls smiled, Harry had clearly done the right thing. "Come, Harry – Su has prepared tea, and we have much to talk about." As they entered the empty classroom, Harry noted a tea set was set up in the middle, but it was different than the tea sets he was used to. Harry gasped as the girls removed their robes – letting it out when he realized they were wearing kimonos underneath.

"Now Harry, you have discovered our greatest secret that all asians hide. It is, a long story – sit, listen to the wind like the dragon's breath, lose yourself like one does in the lotus flower, and listen to our words."

Closing his eyes, Harry breathed deeply. A moment later, the two girls began their tale of ancient sadness.

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG CLIFFHANGER! :D Next chapter will be their story, and Harry asks for their help against Voldemort. I'm sorry if this offends some people, but I am best friends with lots of asian people and this story is a work of FICTION. Also, I hope you will see that some people with souls (like Hermione) are not always nice and Christian. While some people without (Cho and Su) can be. So don't flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

And so, as Harry sat on the rug, the scent of tea subtly in the air like an opium den, listening to the tale of how asians lost their souls many millenia ago. It was very sad, and Harry cried at least twice. They told him not to mourn, because prophesy fortold of one who would come back from the dead, and return to all of the Orient the soul, after they had proven loyalty to the one true savior.

When Harry opened his eyes, the girls were looking at him uneasily. Just as he was about to speak, Cho interrupted once more.

"Harry... we believe... that is, over the past few years, we be-"

"No!" Su Li interrupted in frantic Chinese, "Cho, _museun gytonguel iyonghaeya chatgi swiwoyo_?

Cho turned around, her porcelian face revealing a hint of annoyance. "_Aniyo, eopseumnida. Daesin gongdong hwajangsiri saegae itseumnida_!"

"_Gongwoneuro sanchaekhareo gakkeum nagayo. Eonje jeorang gachi gallaeyo?" _Su continued in furious Chinese – furious even if Harry could not understand it.

Cho sighed, looking the other girl in the eye. "_joeun saenggagieyo. Gyeongchiga cham meeositseulkkeoeyo. Gyeoureneun nungugyeonghareo gachi gayo."_

Neither girl said nothing for a minute. Then Su took her wand, and with a whispered incantation, a green dragon came out the end, wrapping around both girls before disappearing. "Very well," Su whispered.

"Harry..." Cho turned back to him, her eyes as soft as chinese silk even as her eyes glowed with a dragon's fire. "We believe you are the child of the prophesy. We believe you are, The Power of The Orient."

"Melin's beard!" Harry replied. "Err... I can say Merlin's beard, can't I?"

Cho laughed, a tinkling sound of pure beauty. "Of course Harry. We would say Confucius's beard, but it means the same thing.

Harry nodded, but his mind was working faster than a child in a sweatshop.

_How can I be the chosen one? It's bad enough I already have to defeat Voldemort, but another prophesy!!! Unless..._

"Of, course!" Harry blurted, "it all fits."

As the two looked at him with confused eyes (he thought they were confused anyway, it was hard to tell sometimes) he elaborated.

"I came to see if you would ally with me against Voldemort. I noted that because you have no souls, dementors and other foul creatures cannot affect you. I believe that if you help me, then you will have your souls restored to you once more."

The girls nodded, impressed by his logic. "You should be in Ravenclaw," Cho flirted.

Harry smirked. "Slytherin, actually. Hat wanted to put me there but the manipulative old man had other plans – he'd already started playing his games before I ever graced the halls of Hogwarts."

As soon as Harry said it, he held his breath. Would they not ally themselves because of his Slytherin part? He knew asians had no love of snakes, except when they were eating them.

It was Su Li who broke the silence. "No, not Slythewin. You. Harry. Head sneaky, heart pure. Rike gold."

"Thank you Su," Harry said, and the girl smiled at him.

"Of course, it will be easier for us to plan how to defeat Dumbledore if he cannot understand us. She waved her wand at Harry, a blue light hitting him before he can react."

"_Yeogiga eoneu bangieyo_? Woah, I can speak Chinese," Harry said, shocked.

"Yes Harry, it is an ancient Chinese translation charm. Even Dumbledore will not be able to break it."

"But the hour grows late – let us get to know one another better." As Cho said this, the tea set disappeared, to be replaced with a traditional chinese meal. Harry remembered that when he had looked at Cho at dinner, there had been nothing on her plate. Now, he understood, and though he was full, did not want to disrespect either of them by not eating to. He took a piece of seaweed, and a piece of meat that he hoped was not dog.

His robes had also changed into a red and gold kimono with a dragon on the back.

Hours later, they left the room, Harry promising to talk to them again tomorrow. Now he needed to prepare – they had given him much to think about, but he felt comfortable with both girls now, they were people that he knew he could trust and share his secrets with. He reflected how even after these years, sometimes it felt that Ron and Hermione only really talked about chess or quidditch or homework. It was nice to be able to really connect with people.

There were some things he did not bring up though. He had noticed that both girls had bound feet, and he thought it must be painful and if there was something he could do to help. Still, in the end he decided it was too early and he might offend their ancestors – very real, very powerful people of magic in the Chinese traditions. _One immortal enemy is enough for now, _Harry thought to himself.

A week later, Harry met Cho and Su again. They had been starting to meet a little in public – just saying hello in the halls – so that their friendship would appear natural, but for this meeting, they needed to be discreet.

"Focus, Harry." Su whispered, as Harry took a deep breath, his eyes closed under the blindfold. "Focus, and then throw."

He did, throwing the ninja star across the room, taking off the blindfold to see it was stuck in the middle of the target. Grinning, he saw both girls were smiling beautifully at him. "Well done, Harry. You are ready now to have your own katana."

Harry smirked. "Alright, let's go get one then."

Both girls suddenly looked uneasy. "Magical katanas are like wands – you must get the one meant for you. We need to sneak out the school and go to China and then get back before Dumbledore notices we are gone."

(AN: This is all in Chinese, btw, but there is no longer any need for the Chinese because they have the charm. When people who don't understand are listening, I will write in the Chinese.)

Harry smirked, thinking of his cloak, his map, and all the times he had snuck about under the nose of the manipulative old goat. "Ladies, I'll think of something don't you worry."

It would be the perfect chance to practice his ninja training.

* * *

**ZOMG, ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER. How is Harry gonna get himself and his girls out of the school, TO CHINA, get a katana, and then get back, all without Mumbly Dumbly finding out! Stay tuned!**

**I only got 2 reviews last chapter. I realllllllly reallllly think you guys can do better :D Still, at least there are no flames. Keep it up!**

**I have been asked about ships for this fic. I dunno yet. If it is going to be Harry/Cho or Harry/Su, it will have to wait until they get there souls back. I am making Ron and Hermione nice but... marganilized, and I don't know yet want I want to do with Ginny :)**

**Here are the translations for the Chinese:**

**_museun gytonguel iyonghaeya chatgi swiwoyo_? Do you think we can trust him yet?**

**_Aniyo, eopseumnida. Daesin gongdong hwajangsiri saegae itseumnida_! Yes, I do. The spirits of my ancestors tell me so!**

**_Gongwoneuro sanchaekhareo gakkeum nagayo. Eonje jeorang gachi gallaeyo? _My ancestors on the other hand refuse to talk to him. Why should I trust you?**

**_joeun saenggagieyo. Gyeongchiga cham meeositseulkkeoeyo. Gyeoureneun nungugyeonghareo gachi gayo. _You must believe me. I swear by my family's honor that he will bring no harm to us.**

_**Yeogiga eoneu bangieyo? What did you do to me?**_


End file.
